


The Beast with the Belly

by ThreeHats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic finds some strange company in the belly of a giant whale.  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast with the Belly

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Sonic, Totoro  
 **Location:** Monstro's Belly  
 **Scenario:** In a dance contest

 

The blue hedgehog stared at the creature in front of him. It was large, fluffy and…creepy. It didn’t seem hostile? But as he bounced from foot to foot on the squashily, slimy surface, Sonic was starting to get antsy. So far all the creature had done was stare at him and Sonic wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.

“Hey! Can you speak or what?” Sonic asked, still bouncing back and forth. The creature however, simply stared at him.

What Sonic didn’t know, was that Totoro was a creature of very little words and movement and currently it was spending it’s time simply staring at him. 

“Alright, well let’s get on with it!” Sonic said. 

The two creatures had mysteriously found themselves inside…the belly of a giant whale! It was slippery and wet and water was beginning to fill up fast!

Sonic had found his way in there looking for some coins. Damn coins, he was always so swayed by their influence. He had started running after a long trail of coins, but suddenly they had sent him flying off a cliff and of course, Sonic had been running far too fast to stop himself! But now he was stuck inside the giant whale. 

At first he had been alone and he had been trying to run to the mouth, slamming against his teeth to attempt to open the mouth of the creature, but to no avail. After trying that for hours. He had finally given up on that method. Sonic never gave up though, so he knew he was GOING to find a way out! Somehow! 

Then this strange large fur ball had appeared and Sonic hadn’t found any to communicate with it. So far it had just stared at him…disturbingly so. He had tried talking to the creature but all it had done was yawn every so often, it’s wide eyes constantly staring.

“I think…there’s only one thing I haven’t tried.” He pulled out his small radio and placed it on a box floating on the water resting in the stomach of the whale. “Dancing! If we tickle the whale’s skin enough, maybe he’ll open his mouth and shoot us out! So let’s do it! Let’s have a dance off!” he said.

The creature simply yawned. 

“Right, okay, well.. we’re gonna do it!” Turning on the radio, he played with the dials until he got to a station that played actual music and not just static. “Okay…Dance off! I’ll go first!” Sonic laughed. He stood in front of the creature and began to run around him, moving his arms in a wave motion and kicking his legs out frantically. When he stopped, he turned towards Totoro. 

“Okay! Your turn!” he said. 

For a moment, Sonic though the creature wouldn’t do anything again. They way he vacantly stared at him…hadn’t changed at all. Swallowing, Sonic glanced towards the large fluffy thing. 

“Uh…you gonna, do anything buddy?” he asked. 

Suddenly the creature smiled wide, his grin slightly disturbing! Sonic kind of wished he hadn’t pushed the creature to do anything…and had just let him stare. The smile was…unsettling. “Eesh…” Sonic said, wrinkling his nose and leaning back from him.

Opening his mouth wide, the creature let out a large yell. It was so loud, Sonic flew backwards and the entire belly of the whale shook. 

As the whale shook from the vibrations of the yell, the whale’s mouth began to open, the water flying upwards, sending both Sonic and Totoro shooting out of the belly! Sonic flew high and landed with a large splash in the water. Blinking, he was shocked by the…rather strange escape.

“Yeah!! We did it!!” he cheered, waiting for the other creature to chime in. But perhaps he was usually silent. Strong silent type or something!

But looking around, it seemed the strange cat-like creature was no where to be seen! Sonic did want to thank him…maybe he wasn’t so bad after all! Silently he wondered if his buddy had even made it out and he hoped he’d see him again, even if his stare was a little creepy.


End file.
